Donne-moi ton sourire
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Les trois membres du Bad Touch Trio passent un après-midi normal... jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement inattendu ne vienne frapper à leur porte.


Francis était affalé sur le canapé en mangeant du chocolat et en tentant tant bien que mal de ravaler ses larmes face à la tragédie qui se passait devant ses yeux, Gilbert était à moitié couché sur lui et appuyait sur tous les boutons existants sur sa Nintendo ds dans l'espoir de gagner un combat, et Antonio était quelques mètres plus loin sur le balcon à arroser des plans de tomates cerises.

Une après-midi banale pour le bad touch trio en somme.

Antonio s'essuya le front. La chaleur de ce mois d'été était omniprésente et il commençait sérieusement à chauffer au soleil. Il décida alors d'aller se rafraîchir un peu et se leva pour aller chercher la bouteille de jus de tomate qui traînait dans le frigo. Buvant une gorgée, il alla dans le salon et regarda ses deux amants avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils les aimaient tellement... et ils étaient si magnifiques.

Bon, même si l'un était larmoyant et mal coiffé et que l'autre rageait torse nu et en sous-vêtements sur une pauvre console.

Ce devait être ça, l'amour.

\- Tu regardes encore ce film? Lui dit l'espagnol en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir.

\- Il avait trop chaud et il voulait voir un peu de froid, se moqua Gilbert, sauf qu'il chiale encore devant ses deux tapettes.

\- Tais-toi! Tu n'as aucune compassion pour Rose, Gil'! Elle perd l'amour de sa vie, le seul, l'unique! Jamais elle ne retrouvera quelqu'un comme Jack! S'écria Francis dans un sanglot.

\- Allez, ça va aller, mi amor. Il se retrouveront au paradis, le rassura l'espagnol en lui embrassant le front et en caressant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Mais c'est triiiiste...

\- Ce qui est triste c'est que mon awesome moi n'arrive pas à battre ce fichu boss! Grinça Gilbert.

\- On s'en fout de ça! Ta victoire ne refera pas revivre Jaaaaack!

\- Chhhht, mi Franny...

\- Bande de sensibles!

Francis voulu lui répondre entre deux larmes mais la sonnerie le coupa dans son élan.

\- Je vais voir, dit Antonio en se levant et en allant ouvrir la porte.

Il se figea en voyant ce qui était devant lui. Ou plutôt qui.

\- C'est qui? Demanda le Prussien.

\- ...Venez voir par vous-mêmes...

curieux, les deux hommes rejoinrent leur amants, Francis accompagné d'une boîte de mouchoir.

\- Qu'y a-t...

Francis se stoppa net en voyant la créature qui se tenait devant eux.

Une petite fille de trois ans à peine.

\- Tu t'es perdu, petite? Demanda le français en reniflant.

\- Vous ne la reconnaissez pas?

\- Nein. On devrait?

\- Mais oui, c'est Colombie! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est redevenue toute petite comme ça...

L'espagnol s'agenouilla, se mettant à sa hauteur, et adressa un grand sourire à la petite fille.

\- Katsya! Comment tu vas, mi querida~?

Il eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se reçu un coup de pied dans le nez de la part de la petite.

\- Méchant!

À côté, Gilbert éclata de rire.

\- Tu apprends bien l'éducation à tes enfants!

Antonio se frotta le nez, ne faisant pas attention à cette remarque. Heureusement pour lui - et surtout pour son nez -, la petite Colombienne n'accumulait pas beaucoup de force dans ses petits muscles.

\- Allez, rentre, lui dit-il en se levant.

La Colombienne ne se fit pas prier et couru dans l'appartement, sautant sur le canapé et se roulant dessus.

\- ...Et que doit-on faire avec cette chose? Demanda le blond en la regardant.

\- Cette chose, comme tu dis, est mon ancienne colonie et elle est comme ma fille-

\- Ta fille à qui tu as volé toutes les richesses et fait souffrir le martyr-

\- -La ferme Gilbert, et nous allons nous occuper d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne sa forme adulte. Si elle la reprend un jour, je l'espère.

\- Sérieux, j'ai déjà deux gamins dont je dois m'occuper, je n'en veux pas un troisième... soupira Francis.

\- C'est qui qui pleure comme un bébé devant Titanic?! C'est pas nous les enfants ici! Répliqua Gilbert.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être un enfant ou non! C'est toi qui est simplement trop dur, tu ne comprends rien à l'amour passionné, à la beauté qui défit les lois...!

\- Mis amores, calmez-vous... soupira Antonio.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en entendant la petite fille rire, les fixant.

Puis elle grimpa au-dessus du canapé, marcha vers Francis et afficha un grand sourire.

\- Papa.

Puis elle regarda Gilbert.

\- Vatti.

Puis Antonio.

\- Mama!

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, alors que l'espagnol ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- C'est bien, Katsya! Rit Gilbert en lui caressant les cheveux.

Mais la petite Colombienne repoussa sa main et lui tira la langue, et regarda autour. Elle ne tarda pas à se diriger vers la table basse... et à attraper une bouteille de bière à moitié remplie qui y traînait.

\- Hé là, hé là! Tu es bien trop petite pour ça, ma fille..! Lui dit Francis - qui s'était remis de ses émotions - en la lui prenant des mains.

\- Bah, laisse-lui en boire si elle en veut tant.

\- Gilbert! Tu as vu son âge?!

\- West en buvait au biberon!

\- Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir si ce que tu dis là est vrai ou non.

Alors que les deux nations argumentaient si on peut dire ça comme ça, Antonio lui donnait une tomate, quand la sonnerie retentit encore.

Francis soupira et alla ouvrir.

\- Si c'est Mathieu ou Ludwig, je...

Mais la personne en face de lui fut tout autre que celles précédemment cités.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là? Retourne t'étouffer avec ton thé!

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai envie que je viens ici, frog bastard! On tentait une expérience avec Colombie pour faire pousser ses cheveux plus vite mais je me suis trompé de formule, et elle est maloncontreusement redevenir enfant. Et je voulais essayer de tout arranger mais elle s'est enfuie et je ne l'a retrouve pas, et je voulais savoir si vous l'aviez vue.

\- Même si c'était le cas il faudra payer pour qu'on te donne cette information~

\- Tu n'as pas assez pour te désaltérer avec des deux stupides petits-amis?!

Les deux vieux ennemis furent interrompus par la nation Colombienne qui courut vers eux, toute contente.

\- Katsya, pourquoi tu étais avec lui?! S'offusqua Antonio.

\- Parce que c'est mon petit ami~!

\- ...

Antonio ouvrit grand les yeux. Il sentait la colère venir, - pour une fois qu'elle venait d'ailleurs -, et il vit rouge en envoyant un regard perçant au britannique.

\- Comment oses-tu me la prendre?!

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça, grogna l'anglais en faisant demi-tour avec la Colombienne dans les bras.

\- Reviens ici! On va se battre, comme au bon vieux temps! Je vais t'enfoncer mon sabre dans le cœur et tu vas sentir une très puissante douleur, accompagnée d'une longue agonie!

Alors que l'espagnol poursuivait son ennemi dans les escaliers, Francis et Gilbert se regardèrent.

\- Tu crois qu'il sont vraiment ensemble?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- On retourne glander sur la canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne?

\- Ouais.

Avoir une journée tranquille avec eux, c'était impossible.


End file.
